dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Canines
This is a story. It tells about New York City's King and Queen's daughter, Astri. Plot: Solomon and Rita's litter have 8 boys and 7 girls. Astri, being the oldest daughter, hates being princess of New York City. She wants to be someone's pet, so she runs away. Whilst going on subway tracks, Solomon saves Astri before the train hits her. Rita tells her that she doesn't have so many chores being a princess. That night, while Rita looks through the keyhole to take one last look at the pups, Astri escapes. Chase, one of the puppies, cries out for his parents and shouts 'Look!'. Solomon and Rita rush out the window to save Astri. They befriend a stray named Roxy, who knew where Astri ran. A stray dog pack, called 'The Canines' find her cornered with Animal Control people. Solomon, Rita, Roxy and The Canines fight the Animal Control people and save Astri. The Canines tell Solomon and Rita that they will protect Astri from danger. Solomon tells the pack leader, Blazer, that Astri is only 8 years old and she can take care of herself. But another member, Zipline, scoffs and seizes Astri. The Canines head to an abandoned firehouse and lock Astri in a closet to protect her. For a temporary time, she is joined by a hound puppy named Copper. They play together and become very good friends. Years later, Astri, now a young adult, plans to seek revenge on The Canines even if they protect her. Blazer sends Roxy to make her relax and remind her that she saved Astri. Roxy does what she is told, but she tells Blazer that she is a princess and needs to go back to her palace. Zipline releases her and Astri runs free. She reunites with a young adult Copper and they fall in love. Copper says that he hated the days without Astri and thinks that she forgot she was princess. Abby, a Chihuahua and member of The Canines, runs to the palace and tells Solomon and Rita that Astri is free and her new mate is Copper. Excited, Solomon rushes to Astri and all her siblings (and their mates too of course) behind him. Rita cheers and shouts that Princess Astri is back. All the dogs in the kingdom throw a Welcome Back Ceremony to Astri. Later that night, Solomon takes Blazer to a fireplace. He apologizes to Blazer for saying that his protection is a bad idea. He then accepts The Canines as Royal Dog Guards. During Astri and Copper's wedding, Astri tells her parents that she changed her mind that she hates being princess. The Canines fight over who brings the rings. Abby decides to bring the rings herself. Astri's grandmother Bianca gives Astri and Copper's 'I-Do's', Astri's sister Alfield sings and Bella, a member of The Canines, serves as a DJ. Susan's daughters, Camille, Chenille and Lucille are the flower girls. The story ends with Astri having her pups and Copper at her side. Category:Stories